


All Outta Love

by CastleSWACLover



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSWACLover/pseuds/CastleSWACLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- what if Amy had really asked Jake to slow dance at the wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Outta Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the first fanfic I've written in a really long time, and hopefully it's not too bad. R+R please! Oneshot based on the other night's episode, The Boyle-Linetti Wedding. Also posted over at FanFiction.net.

“I know it's not Jenny Gildenhorn, but if you wanted to slow dance tonight, I know somebody who would be into that,” he hears Amy say with a smile on her face. Jake's heart stops and he's pretty sure the whole world has started to spin faster.  
“Okay,” he says, mirroring her smile. As she grabs his hand and they head out onto the dance floor, Jake begins to reevaluate all of his thoughts about Amy. Up until this moment, he had believed that they were just friends who flirt with each other a lot. He knew that at one point, Amy liked him, but he had refused to get his hopes up by believing that she still felt the same way that he felt about her. That's why he had kept it going with Sophia for so long, even though he had known for a while before it ended that it wasn't going to work out.  
But tonight, Jake wasn't sure. When they reach an open spot on the dance floor, the two turn to face each other, and Jake suddenly feels nervous. He wraps his arms around her waist as she places hers on his shoulders. They sway to the beat of the song for a few moments, barely moving. Their bodies aren't even touching, but Jake is very aware of her presence. She's looking at his shoulder, and his eyes are resting on the top of her head.  
“Jenny Gildenhorn is really stupid for not realizing how awesome you are,” Amy admits solemnly, looking up at him.  
“Thanks Ames,” Jake smiles and looks in her eyes. Her expression is happy, but he can tell that something is making her uneasy. He tries to lighten the mood, “Hey, you're doing a much better job than the last time we danced!” This makes Amy shake her head, grinning. Jake continues, “You haven't stepped on anyone's feet yet!”  
This time she laughs out loud, lightly hitting his shoulder, “Come on, you know that's because last time we were trying to actually ballroom dance!” She pauses for a moment, almost unsure, before adding, “At least I'm not wearing that dress. As for tonight's ensemble, I'm pretty impressed with how nice this dress actually is, considering Gina was the one who picked it out!” she jokes. Jake suddenly turns serious, his eyes boring into hers as he comments, “Well I think you looked gorgeous both nights.” Amy lets out a little gasp, thoroughly surprised by his sweet statement. She just smiles nervously and moves closer to him. Her hands slide up around his neck and Jake is now very aware that their bodies are touching. She snuggles into his chest as he puts his chin atop her head.  
They continue to sway in this position for a few songs, neither wanting to break away and ruin the moment. The beat of a new, faster song begins, and the trance is broken. Amy pulls away from him a little and exclaims, “Oh my god, this was totally my jam in high school.” Jake chuckles and listens more closely to try and figure out the name of the song that's playing. After a few moments, Jake's eyes go wide as he realizes what song it is.  
“You are such a dork!” Jake grins in disbelief, “MMMBop... by Hanson.”  
“Shut up! They were totally cool and you know it!”  
“That is not true in any way, shape, or form, and you know it,” he asserts, which makes a grin creep onto her face. They laugh together for a few seconds, truly gleeful. Jake spins her around and they dance together, giggling the whole time. When Jake dips her, the music abruptly changes to a softer, slower song. Amy's eyes grow wide as she realizes the position they're in. Jake doesn't move, taking the opportunity to search her face. Her expression is curious and hopeful, but he thinks he sees a twinge of hesitation. Jake decides to go for it anyway, after all, he does say “eyes closed, head first, can't lose!” With that thought running through his mind, he repeats the mantra to himself as he leans in closer to her. Amy doesn't back away, which he takes as a good sign. He continues to lean in when Amy crashes her lips to his. Jake never thought that he would be one for clichés, but he honestly feels like fireworks were exploding behind his eyelids. Their lips are moving in synchronicity, and Jake pulls Amy up to a standing position, their lips still connected. Finally, after what seems like forever, Jake softly pulls away. Amy lightly sighs, and matching smiles creep onto their faces.  
“Wow,” Amy breathed.  
Jake's grin grows even bigger, “Yeah... Wow.”  
“I like that, let's do it again,” Amy says with hesitant mirth.  
“I like that, let's do it again, title of Amy's sex tape,” Jake blurts, bracing to be hit, but the force never comes.  
Amy pauses before going out on a limb, “Title of our sex tape.” Jake gasps, pulling her in for another searing kiss.


End file.
